Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axle oil composition having enhanced fuel efficiency and low viscosity. More particularly, it relates to an axle oil composition having enhanced fuel efficiency and low viscosity capable of improving fuel efficiency and durability of a vehicle by mixing and using an ester-based viscosity modifier and calcite with poly alpha olefin (PAO) synthetic oil and oil soluble poly alkylene glycol (OSP) synthetic oil in an appropriate ratio to form a thick oil film even at low viscosity.
Description of Related Art
In general, axle oil used in vehicles, industrial machines, or the like serves to form a sufficient oil film on a contact portion of respective gears and various components in an axle housing to lubricate the components. Particularly, in the axle oil, appropriate viscosity for forming a sufficient oil film on all friction portions is required due to harsh environmental factors such as large load, pressure, and a temperature change by engagement of various components.
As a kind of axle oil, transmission oil or engine oil of vehicles or agricultural machinery is included. The axle oil is mainly prepared by using petroleum-derived base oils, but there is a problem in that viscosity and the like are not still satisfied by harsh and extreme environmental conditions and thus durability and the like are weak.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.